


No more coffee please

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday, Arthur brings coffee for his PA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more coffee please

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, sorry! Also written for the Tropes bingo at [](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/profile)[merlin_writers](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/), for the ["coffee shop" prompt on my card](http://aeris444.livejournal.com/63676.html)!

As he did every morning, Arthur entered the Camelot Inc. offices at exactly 8.30.

“Good morning, Elena!”

“Good morning, Mister Pendragon”, the receptionist answered with her usual polite smile.

Arthur took the lift to the 10th floor. He checked his hair in the mirror.

When the door opened, Arthur went directly to his office. The cubicles were empty as most of the employees started their shift at 8.45.

Leon, is PA was already at his desk, though.

“Good morning, Leon!”

“Good morning, Arthur.”

Arthur put the coffee cup he was holding on Leon’s desk.

“Is the Fyrien report ready?”

“Yes, Vivien send it yesterday. I’ve printed it for this afternoon’s meeting.”

“Great.”

Arthur was always satisfied of Leon’s work and that day was no exception. He nodded and went to his office.

*****

Later that day, after Arthur had come back from lunch and given Leon another cup of coffee, he heard a knock on his office’s door.

“Come in!”

It was his PA.

“Leon?”

“Arthur, can I have a word with you?”

“Of course, come.”

Leon sat in front of Arthur. He looked even more serious than usual.

“So? What do you want to talk about?” Arthur asked, leaning back in his leather chair.

“It has to stop, Arthur.”

“Uh?”

“This thing with you bringing me coffee thrice a day.”

“I’m just taking care of my personal assistant!”

“We both know it isn’t true. Arthur… I can’t sleep at night because of all that caffeine! And people are starting to talk in the office!”

“Talk?” Arthur wasn’t seeing where Leon was going.

“Yes! What do you think they’re imagining when the boss is bringing his PA coffee? Thrice a day! Every day without exception!”

“Oh…”

“And imagine if it reaches Morgana’s ears? How is she going to react if she believes her brother is… courting her fiancé?”

“I never thought about it like that.” Arthur answered, sheepishly.

 

“I know, Arthur. It had to stop nonetheless! Go to that damn coffee shop and ask the barista out!”

“You knew?”

“Of course! You hate coffee! And I’m not that fond of it neither. It gives me heartburn!”

“Oh… I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Leon shrugged.

“It look like the fig tree in the hallway loves it!”

They both smiled.

“So are you going to invite him for a drink?”

“It’s not that simple…” Arthur sighed.

Arthur had went to the coffee shop for the first time three months ago, with his sister Morgana. He hated coffee but she liked these sugary milky mixes that were so trendy.

That’s when he had met Merlin. Merlin, the gangly and clumsy barista who had the bluest eyes Arthur had never saw – and Arthur knew how lame that sounded – and a smile that was so contagious everybody seemed happy when coming out of the shop.

Arthur didn’t believe in love at first sight but what he had felt for Merlin was pretty close.

“Why not?” Leon interrupted Arthur’s thoughts. “I’ve know you for years, Arthur and you never stepped backwards in front of a challenge! It’s just another kind of challenge…”

“It’s more than that.” Arthur confessed.

“Wow… You’re really smitten with that guy!”

Arthur blushed.

“I see…”

Leon stood up and went to the door. He looked at Arthur just before going out of the room.

“Don’t even think to bring me coffee once more!”

Arthur sighed.

*****

On the next day, Arthur didn’t entered the Camelot Inc. offices at exactly 8.30. He didn’t say “good morning” to Elena, he didn’t bring coffee to Leon. In fact, Arthur didn’t came at all.

Leon just received a text: “Merlin makes the most perfect tea in the morning.”


End file.
